


Hottest and Coolest

by Green_Sphynx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has a superhero kink, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Spanking, Spitroasting, who could've guessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Barry always knew there was good in Leonard Snart, and he couldn't be more proud to see he was right. He couldn't be more proud, watching Captain Cold and Heatwave fighting evil by turning it into frozen toast.He also couldn't be more aroused.





	Hottest and Coolest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).



Well… seeing Captain Cold and Heatwave blowing up a robot-like machine gun together with combined cold and heat might've been one of the hottest things Barry had ever seen.

Hottest _and_ coolest. Literally.

The Legends had dropped in on Central City with a shitload of trouble - excuse Barry the language - and the majority appeared to be future robotic weapons shooting at will. Even with all his speed, Barry had needed a bit to get all innocent people out of the park and back into safety, so when he was finally ready to take on… _whatever_ this mess was, the Legends were already fighting and taking down the robots.

It was embarrassing how long Barry had stood paralysed to watch the sexy display of his two former enemies turning an automatic into frozen toast. It had been several seconds, in the very least.

When he managed to shake himself from his slack-jawed admiration he made sure to show off his speed and heroism for the two by rounding up all the enemies in a _flash_ , leaving them to the Legends to take care of after disabling them. He didn't wait for anyone to be either happy or annoyed with him for it either, just went straight to Snart and Rory and stopped in front of them.

Rory was visibly taken aback by the Flash' sudden appearance in front of them, but Snart just smirked as the dust settled.

"And the Flash once more saves the day," he drawled, and Barry wasn't entirely sure if he sounded amused or sarcastic.

"Not just me," he quickly countered, trying not to sound as star-struck as he felt. _He failed_. "I saw you two working together to take those machines down and I- well I'm just trying to say I'm really impressed with how you both changed, and I'm really happy to see you working to help save people now and you look _so good_ doing it, I hope I'll get to see you two in action more often and I wouldn't mind giving you something in return for it either because really, it was so awesome I would do anything to watch that again-"

Rory looked… _physically_ pained by Barry's nervous rambling, but Snart's grin was only growing.

"Did I hear an 'anything' there, Scarlet? Be careful what you offer."

"I could use a beer after that," Rory grunted, and Barry cringed slightly, embarrassed now.

"I could- wait-" he tapped into the speedforce to buy Rory that beer he craved, pressing it into his hand in less than a breath. Rory's eyebrows shot up, but then he gave an approving nod and plucked his lighter from his pocket to open the bottle with.

"Very generous," Snart hummed. "So you want to buy our heroics with beer and little gifts, do you?"

"No, not at all," Barry blurted. "I just- I mean…" He swallowed dryly, wide eyes going between the two men. "I just got really excited to see you both like that and I only want to know what it'd take to see it again."

Rory just tipped his bottle for a long drink instead of responding, but Snart was leering, giving Barry a lingering look up and down. "Why, I hear heroes usually get a kiss from their beautiful admirer."

Barry should probably have taken a moment to think that request over rather than just blindly obliging, but in his defence, it was hard to think clearly while in the middle of being star-struck by your ex-villains. So he already had his lips firmly planted on Snart's cheek before realising it was maybe not such a good idea to pander in sexual favour now, and he froze on the spot.

And Snart always _did_ have a fast response time, so it would be unfair to be surprised by him capturing Barry by the jaw with one hand and tilting their faces so he could press their lips together for a firm kiss that left nothing about his intentions to the imagination.

Somewhere in the background _someone_ shouted at them to get a room - could've been Cisco, could've been one of the other Legends, who really knew when there was a hot guy filling all your senses head-on like this? - and Snart only pulled away to offer that smirk that had always been so infuriating in the past. "Well, you heard them," Snart all but purred, "what are you waiting for?"

_Good question._

Barry could not be held accountable for how incredibly eager he was to please, and he was going to blame… whoever even was the one who called about a room because he didn't give a shit about who it was, he just wanted to do exactly what Snart told him and speed the three of them to his home and straight into his bedroom. It wasn't _his_ fault he got so hot under the collar for villains-turned-hero doing good things in a way that was probably still pretty bad.

"So obedient," Snart drawled, purposely putting his feet a little wider for stability while feigning a coolness under the sudden change of location that Rory wasn't even attempting. Rory took a few stumbling steps away from Barry, barely keeping his beer upright, and giving Barry the stink eye for his trouble. Or at least until he noticed where they were, which had his eyebrows hike up in a pleased looking surprise and actually offering Barry a nod of approval.

_Barry would not openly admit to preening but he absolutely preened._

"How far we have come, from super-powered enemies to speeding straight into the bedroom." Snart made a nice and theatrical movement with his hand to illustrate, and it might've looked silly on any other man.

Nothing could look silly on Snart, or so Barry had found out in the past. Snart could look good in ugly helmets and with creepy Christmas mugs held up to his face, so Barry honestly doubted 'silly' was even in Snart's vocabulary.

"You told me to," he finally defended himself a little lamely when realising Snart was waiting for an answer. "You thought I wasn't serious after getting Rory a beer and you the kiss you asked for?"

" _Mick_ ," Snart emphasised the correction of his partner's name, "would've gotten his hands on a beer regardless, and I took a rather different kiss than you were offering. You are being too trusting, Scarlet. _Again._ "

Barry pouted - no, he didn't pout, he was a grown man, it was more of a sulk… wait that wasn't any better was it? - and lifted his chin in a semblance of confidence that was fed purely with need and eagerness at this point. "Bold of you to assume I wasn't offering what you took."

_That_ got their attention.

Snart had been eyeing him but was simultaneously making a small show of circling the bedroom and pretending to look at little things like the pictures on the dresser and the clean shirts hanging out waiting to be ironed, but Barry's words had those sharp eyes zeroing in on him like there was something shiny to be stolen. Mick had been more involved with his beer than anything so far, but he had his full attention on Barry just like that as well.

"Hmm," Snart hummed thoughtfully, sashaying - fuck, the guy _actually_ sashayed? - closer to Barry until he could lightly tease his fingers over the thick material of the Flash suit. "Giving kisses… taking us to your bedroom… I do hope you're not leading us on here, Scarlet. What _exactly_ do you hope will happen now?"

Well, they said go big or go home, and he was already home, so he might as well be blunt and say it.

"I want you two to fuck me so hard I can't remember my own name."

Both men had the decency to give him a wide-eyed, _very_ shocked look at his words, and Barry couldn't do anything about the heat erupting on his face like a small volcano, red flooding his cheeks so fast he felt light-headed and like he really needed to get out of this heavily insulated suit.

Snart was the first to pull it together though, and the look of surprise was replaced by the most wicked smirk ever drawn on a Cheshire cat. "Well, if _that_ is the case… who are we to deny our local superhero, hm?"

Barry found himself being backed up by Snart's approach, and he wasn't entirely sure if it was safe to be captured yet, but neither did he want to cheat and run. He angled himself away and slowly backed around the room, eyeing Snart suspiciously because the man made no attempt to reach for him or pin him down. He just sauntered closer like he was expecting Barry to stop for him, but without giving any more orders.

And he didn't need to, because when Barry was about to pass by the foot of the bed he found a strong arm wrapping around his waist and tugging him backward until he was sitting in Mick's lap on the foot of the bed.

Len stepped in front of them, feet planted on either side of Mick's, looming over them with that smirk that sent cold shivers of anticipation down Barry's spine. He was once again taken in a firm hold by the jaw, Len's thumb on his chin and pulling slightly at his bottom lip while Barry's head was tilted backwards for him.

"Safeword?"

Barry opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling like a fish while he tried to process that single word question.

"If you want us to fuck you that hard, we're gonna need a safeword for you to use, doll." Mick's voice was… shit, it was liquid heat rumbling right against Barry's ear, and he couldn't quite stop the small whimper of arousal that spilled over his lips at the sound of it.

"Something you won't accidentally shout while we plough your arse." Len helpfully provided, as if Barry was supposed to be more capable of _thinking_ with that image in his head.

"We're not starting without one." That _did_ get Barry's attention, and he stuttered a few unrelated syllables before finally managing to blurt out the first complete word his brain could conjure up.

"Pizza?"

Okay, it was a bit embarrassing that they _both_ laughed at his choice, but Len's smirk had softened to a much kinder smile as he patted Barry's cheek. "Alright, Scarlet, pizza it is. It can double to remind us what to get you to calm you down if we end up overwhelming you."

That sounded nice, actually, and Barry was close to saying that when he was cut off by Len's lips sealing over his own. His fingers scrambled for purchase on Len's shirt, but his wrists were caught by Mick and turned on his back, pinned together by one, large hand.

"Wait, Mick." Len barely leaned back, grinning and speaking against Barry's lips while looking at Mick over his shoulder. "Let's get him out of all this leather before you tie him up."

It wasn't easy trying to decide whether to squawk something about 'tying up?' or correct them on the fabric of his suit, and he ended up doing neither while he was roughly manhandled off Mick's lap and back on his feet. Len somehow seemed to know exactly where the suit opened, deft fingers unzipping and unbuttoning every fastening as if he did this every day. The rustle behind Barry told him Mick was getting rid of his own clothes, but when Len pushed Barry's suit's pants along with his underwear down his thighs there was an almost immediate sharp slap against Barry's backside.

He yelped and almost jumped on top of Len, pouting all the harder when both men laughed.

"Just appreciatin' the goods," Mick chuckled, and Len patted Barry's shoulders grinning.

"No spanking the speedster then?"

And damnit, Barry had just been surprised, and it shouldn't sound so nice when Len asked him that. Like they were going to be careful with him after he asked to be pounded through the bed.

The way he squirmed seemed to answer Len's question for him though, and he leaned in closer to ask with a much lower, sultrier voice. " _Yes_ , spanking the speedster?"

Barry nodded quickly, too embarrassed to answer, and _still_ yelped again when Mick landed another hard whack on his backside.

"It's a really nice arse to spank," Mick informed them, and _the lewd compliment was even worse_.

Barry wasn't entirely sure how he was going to make it through the night if this kept up.

Len was making him step out of his boots and his pants but Mick already had taken hold of his wrists behind his back again, the jingling of a belt buckle the only thing to tip Barry off he was going to be tied up for real before the leather was being wrapped around his arms in quick efficient moves. Mick tested the tightness afterwards and then, with no regard to Barry's dignity, used the leather to drag him out of Len's grip and face first on the bed.

He landed on the mattress with a humph of air leaving him, unable to catch himself with his hands tied behind him and Mick using it to manhandle him. He kicked his feet to help when Mick dragged him up onto the bed fully, and sucked in a breath of relief when his torso was lifted, even if it was a very awkward angle to be lifted by his arms behind his back.

That said, the breath he sucked in next was something else entirely, because Mick scooted on the bed in front of him, sitting comfortably on his knees so he could rest Barry's face down on his lap.

And damn, that was a _view_.

Barry was well aware that things always looked bigger from a frog's perspective - he'd followed some pretty nice photography courses for work - but from this angle he could swear he was staring up the Eiffel tower. He was barely aware he was pushing himself forward, salivating in anticipation until he could mouth at the base of Mick's cock.

"Now this is what I like to see when I get on a bed." There was another hard slap on Barry's arse, but by now he was expecting it, so aside from jolting forward against Mick's cock and giving a whine in protest, he didn't jump like a startled bunny anymore. He _did_ get Mick's fingers weaving into his hair to keep him pressed to the nice, thick cock he was licking though, and that was something he could definitely appreciate.

It was easy enough to ignore the way his backside was getting petted when he was held close to such a nice cock. It was less easy to ignore how he was unable to leverage himself up and try sucking on the tip, with Mick's cock resting back against his stomach and Barry… well, being stuck down there with no hands to use. Luckily he only needed to glance up through his lashes with a somewhat pleading look, and Mick was already lifting him again by the belt tying his hands, bringing him up high enough to reach.

And reach he did. Barry wasted no time running his tongue around the head, following the ridge with the tip of his tongue before laving right under the head over the sensitive veins there. When he closed his lips around the soft skin that covered the hard length, he was met with the salty taste of precum. Barry gave a pleased moan, which was echoed immediately by Mick, though lower and more gravelly.

"Is he any good?" Len drawled, as if it wasn't obvious from the noise. Barry hollowed his cheeks to suck nice and hard, just to make sure Mick would answer in his favour, and although the only response was a positive grunt, Len's laugh was pretty pleased. "Figured as much. Cute lips like those are made to wrap around a thick cock."

And damn if Len wasn't right about that.

A cold, wet splatter in the crack of Barry's arse had him jump again, the cock in his mouth barely muffling his cry of protest. Len chuckled a very unapologetic apology, but it was enough to appease Barry right now. He just wanted to get fucked, and Len's fingers spreading the lube through his crack and teasing his rim was as good a start as any he was going to get.

Len pushed two fingers inside all at once, and Mick's hand on Barry's head pressed down, forcing Barry to take a little more of that cock in his mouth while the preparation of his arse started. He managed to still keep himself aloft high enough to not choke on Mick's cock, but he was still a generous halfway down and he had no hand to cover the slack and stroke Mick off. Barry _knew_ he would be getting it all down his throat sooner or later, and he was already whimpering softly in anticipation. He knew how to swallow down a thick cock like this without trouble… but somehow he had the feeling Mick would appreciate being able to choke him on it.

The first hint of too much was when Len pulled both his fingers out, not bothering with preparation more than that. Technically Barry wouldn't need it - even if it hurt, his healing was so fast it wouldn't hurt for long - but it still sent a slightly anxious thrill down his spine, something that seemed to make his own cock twitch more than anything.

"Ready?" Barry was almost surprised Len was so kind to ask, considering he had requested _rough_ , but his assumption was quickly corrected by Mick answering Len's question with an affirmative grunt. Barry was not given a chance to react - not at any normal speed, at least - and he readied himself at the press of Len's cock against his hole.

"Then let's pound this pretty boy's brains out, shall we?"

Barry somehow managed to garble a 'please' around the cock in his mouth, but he was pulled up high enough that he could only keep his lips around the tip, sucking on it hard to indicate he didn't want to go anywhere. He still appreciated it though, because Len held nothing back whatsoever, slamming into Barry's arse as if he was a faulty stapler that needed violence to do its job.

He cried out loudly, for a split second worried he might get neighbours knocking on the door suspecting murder, but next thing he knew he was already dropped down on Mick's cock again, his own weight taking him down far enough to choke.

_But damn, it hurt so good._

He was a spitroast between his former villains and he was _loving_ it, the sting and burn of Len penetrating far too roughly and giving him little time to adjust before starting to pound into him, the thick, salty head of Mick's cock pressing into his throat to make him gag and choke, and it was everything he wished for from the moment he saw the two men fighting evil together.

Barry rolled his hips to meet Len's thrusts, keening around Mick's cock as he felt strong fingers pressing bruises into his hips for leverage. It was a shame that the bruises wouldn't outlast the actual fucking, but he could appreciate them regardless. Len didn't have long nails to pierce skin, but he was pushing his fingertips in hard enough for Barry to feel the firm line of them over his hipbones.

And Mick wasn't holding back either, holding most of Barry's weight by the belt around his wrist but keeping a strong grip on his hair as well. Barry could feel the strands being tugged out of his scalp as Mick moved his head, using his face like a fleshlight without regard for his choking and sputtering.

"Doll's fucking pretty, crying on my cock."

Barry whimpered loudly and arched his back, the filthy praise going straight to his cock. Len laughed behind him, but it was slightly breathy, like pounding Barry so hard took more effort than he was willing to admit.

"You should see his arse taking my dick. Never seen anyone take it as well as our pretty Scarlet here." He landed three spanks on Barry's right arse cheek in short succession, as if wanting to illustrate the 'scarlet' part. Barry knew the colour would rise to his skin, but it would not last more than a few seconds, so he bucked back, making pleading noises around Mick's cock for more.

He was rewarded by Mick's hand pushing him down completely, his throat convulsing around the thick shaft pushing into his throat until his lips were stretched around the base, nose pressed into coarse hair. He felt the cooling saliva on his bottom lip, having drooled more than would be conventionally attractive under any other circumstances, but Mick didn't seem to have any complaints. Rather than complaints, he made some very nice grunting noises of pleasure when Len repeated the quick spanking, making Barry tense and rock forward, and his throat constrict a little further on failed attempts to cry out.

"So good for us," Len purred, stopping the assault of his hand to grab hold of Barry's hips again. He squeezed tight, trying to find love handles to bruise that Barry sadly no longer possessed since the lightning incident, but he got a good grip hooking his fingertips over the light flare of Barry's hip bones, allowing him to pick up his hard fucking again.

If he had his mouth free, Barry might've made a joke about being able to taste it… but he was fairly certain that was all Mick.

Then again, even if he had his mouth empty, he might only be making unintelligible noises by now, just garbled moans and whimpers for more. He wasn't sure if he could _remember_ how articulation worked at this point.

He was dizzy with pleasure and a lack of oxygen when Mick finally pulled him off far enough to properly catch his breath for a moment, but even then every thrust from Len punched another moan out of him, and his whole body was rocked closer and closer over Mick's lap every time. He could hear both men laugh, but even with their dirty talk there was nothing demeaning about it. They made slurs sound like praises and rough treatments feel like worship.

They were two hardened criminals and their complete focus was on fucking Barry silly.

"Can you take it all?" Barry's eyes flickered up to Mick, for a moment unable to process the question or what it could possibly mean, before realising Mick was probably asking him if he was willing to swallow. So he offered a sloppy grin, knowing he was a complete mess of tears and saliva, licking his lips suggestively instead of going through the trouble of trying to articulate an answer.

His head was pushed back down almost immediately and he eagerly opened up to swallow Mick's cock whole, his gag reflex no longer insisting he hold back so much. Barry happily bobbed his head even beyond how Mick was guiding his head, until Mick pressed him down completely again and started to thrust his hips up, fucking into Barry's throat with a little more urgency than his previous movements had betrayed.

Another spank on Barry's arse tried to get his attention, but Barry was too busy trying to unhinge his jaw like a snake to give Mick all the space he could need for fucking into him. A small flurry of spanks had him whine in protest, and that seemed all the acknowledgement Len needed.

"I'm- gonna fill you up-" Len panted, nowhere near the collected Captain Cold he usually was _and it made Barry feel just a bit smug_ , "that okay, Scarlet?"

_How was he supposed to answer that while trying to map out Mick's pelvic bone with his nose?_

He tried to make an affirmative sound, which came out as a choked moan around Mick's cock that had the larger man groan in pleasure. Barry's second attempt was giving a thumbs up, which wasn't half easy with his arms bound by a leather belt either, but Len patted his hands quickly to signal he got the message.

"You're gonna look so pretty, dripping with cum from both ends," Len told him, voice gravelly with arousal. Barry whimpered loudly into Mick's cock, finally straining against his bindings now. _He wanted it_ , but being pounded like this, he _needed_ another touch. Fuck, he needed it _bad_.

His begging whimpers seemed to convey his needs well enough, because when Len's movements started to lose their rhythm, Len also reached around Barry to fist his cock in time with his thrusts. Mick faltered similarly, pushing Barry down none too gentle until he was genuinely choking, squirming and quivering while being pounded hard and fast from both ends.

Barry wasn't sure when his orgasm started, or how long it lasted, but it felt like entering a hot cloud of bliss. He could vaguely hear his own cries around Mick's cock, and the stilling of the movements of both men, but it was all too distant for a moment. _He was floating on pure pleasure and he wished he wouldn't have to come down._

But eventually he had to. He came back to his senses sprawled out over the bed, down on his stomach but with his hands over his head where Mick was massaging his wrists after being tied for so long. Not technically necessary with Barry's healing, but very much appreciated regardless.

He felt sore and completely blissed out, even if the aches in his body were already slowly dissipating. He gave a soft whine in protest against that, even if his body wasn't likely to listen to his desire to hurt a little longer.

"You okay, Scarlet?" A hand rubbed the small of his back, so he turned his head to peek over his shoulder and give a small nod.

"Never better." He was slurring a little, and his voice was hoarse from being fucked to tatters by Mick, but it was entirely worth it to see Len close his eyes for a hot second to collect himself upon hearing it.

"I'd ask if we weren't too rough, but we used to play less nice with you before." Len gave a small, playful slap to Barry's backside, nothing like the spankings of before, but enough to remind him of the slight burning sensation lingering there. Barry hummed contently, offering a lazy, lopsided smile.

Mick released Barry's wrists after both were massaged nice and warm again and the bigger man crawled off the bed, not bothering to make himself look more presentable while he shuffled out of the bedroom. Len came up to sit beside Barry's sprawled body, still petting the small of his back like he was petting a puppy.

"Mick is going to get you some water and something to eat. Want us to help you clean up? You have a tub?"

Barry's smile widened into a grin, even if he was still feeling too soft and hazy in his afterglow to properly tease them for taking such good care of him. "I'd love that. I don't have a tub, but my shower is real big."

Len grinned right back, even if he didn't move. "Ready to get going then?"

"Nah." Barry stretched himself on the bed before rolling to his side, shivering a little at the feeling of warm liquid running down the cleft of his arse as he did so. "I'd like that food Mick's bringing first. I'll need a good few calories before I can do a round two in the shower."

Len was silent for one, two beats, and then he barked out a loud laugh.

"I bet you do, Scarlet!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely that person who makes an Eiffel tower reference in a spitroast fic, but doesn't actually make them do it. Sue me.


End file.
